Venganza
by MookieRoo
Summary: "Oigo el frío metal siendo apretado en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ruego que no sea la última cosa que escuche." Jade y Tori se encuentran en un momento de vida o muerte. ¡Oneshot! - ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE "VENDETTA"


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Oigo el frío metal siendo apretado en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ruego que no sea la última cosa que escuche. Puedo ver mi aliento dejar mi cuerpo como una pequeña nube que se dispersa en el frío de la noche. Todo es borroso, oscuro y siniestro; siento el olor de la calle mojada penetrar mis pulmones mientras respiro, veo el parpadeo ocasional de las luces de este viejo muelle abandonado, escucho el ruido de los motores del tren a lo lejos, demasiado como para pedir ayuda. El lugar está completamente desierto, somos sólo ella, yo y la inminente muerte.

Separo mis ojos de los suyos por un momento, la observo con atención y siento su miedo. Me concentro únicamente en la rápida respiración que sale de sus labios secos, no puede controlarla. Me mira fijamente tratando de mantenerse firme, sin titubear, mientras sostiene la pistola con su brazo derecho completamente estirado apuntándome.

Intento hacer lo mismo pero no puedo más, si bajo el mío ella morirá, no puedo hacerlo.

—Basta -digo susurrando, la tensión de la situación me impide alzar la voz para evitar un desastre.

—Sólo hazlo Jade. -Me repite sin desenfocar su mirada.

—No.

—Si no lo haces ninguna saldrá viva de aquí -dice segura e inmutable.

Escucho al hombre a mis espaldas reír burlándose de nosotras, probablemente a sabiendas de que va a ser de esa manera de todos modos, no hay forma de salir de esto, las dos estamos muertas.

—Sólo tira del gatillo preciosa, es simple, tira del gatillo o ella lo hará -dice él, con su voz grave y ronca.

—No -repito entre dientes jamás le dispararía a Vega, nunca.

—Tienen un minuto para hacerlo, una de ustedes aprieta el gatillo o nosotros les disparamos a las dos —dice el hombre más robusto que apunta a Tori tras ella, acercando el arma y empujando su cabeza un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

Veo el miedo en sus ojos, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo.

Trato de pensar rápidamente en un plan para sacarnos de esta situación, si giro mi brazo libre y me agacho de lado, podré tomarlo por sorpresa y esquivarlo, mientras Tori aprovecha para darse vuelta y disparar al otro tipo, pero no, esto no es una película de acción, si me muevo un centímetro lo primero veré será el destello de la descarga de la pistola que apunta a Vega. No puedo.

—Jade, por favor, sólo hazlo. -Me suplica nuevamente, tenemos poco tiempo.

—No Tori, deja de pedírmelo, lo voy a dispararte. -No sé por qué insiste, jamás lo haría, no puedo hacerle daño. ¿Qué, no lo entiende?

—Termina esto de una vez. -Me exige con su voz rota.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tu entonces? Dispara, ¡vamos hazlo! -digo frustrada, sintiendo una gota salada entrar por mi boca.- Yo no lo voy a hacer Tori, no te voy a matar.

—Jade, que te importa si vivo o muero, tú y yo no somos ni amigas, tú me odias. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Vega, no seas estúpida quieres! Yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte.

—¡Oh! Que dulces, ¿acaso se aman? -dice el fortachón hombre detrás mío.

—Basta por favor, puedo darles lo que quieran, déjennos ir -digo intentando salvarnos una vez más, pero ellos ya lo dejaron claro durante el camino, lo que menos les importa es lo que puedan obtener de ambas. Esto es una venganza contra el papá de Tori, por meter preso, de por vida, al líder de su cartel.

—Treinta segundos cariño. -Nos informa el otro hombre con un tono enojado, está perdiendo su paciencia.

—Jade, ¡hazlo! ¡Maldita sea sólo hazlo! Tú nada tienes que ver con esto.

—¡Vega, cállate! -alzo la voz treinta segundos no es nada, moriremos y jamás le habré dicho que la amo, que me muero por besar sus labios, esos labios secos que ahora me suplican que la mate.- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarte morir a mis manos, no puedo… ¡No!

—Jade, por favor, no puedes morir aquí. Esto es por mi padre, la que tiene que pagar soy yo -dice intentando justificarme, dándome una excusa para que no sienta remordimiento, para que pueda vivir después de lo que me pide hacer.

—Veinte segundos princesas, decídanse o las dos mueren.

Dios, no es suficiente tiempo. No lo es. No quiero morir, no quiero que lo último que le dije a mi mamá haya sido que no puedo esperar por salir de esa casa y no regresar jamás; no podré demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz de hacerlo orgulloso aunque él no crea en mi o en mi talento; no volveré a ver al insoportable de Eduardo mi perro, ni sacarlo a pasear en las mañanas antes de la escuela o bañarlo en los domingos que, aunque me deje empapada, es lo que más disfruto hacer. No volveré a ver a mis amigos; no podré disculparme con Cat por haberla tratado mal durante tanto tiempo, ella era la única que me entendía; recordarle a Andre que siempre lo aprecié como un amigo; destrozar a Rex de una vez por todas, dándole una oportunidad a Robbie de que crezca y se convierta en el hombre que Cat necesita a su lado, no veré nunca más a Beck, nunca le di una explicación de por qué terminé con él, ni le dije que lo sentía y que lo respeto por haber aguantado mis berrinches por tanto tiempo; pero más que nada no quiero perder a Tori, no quiero perder lo que nunca tuvimos, lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza un millón de veces.

Nuestra relación hubiese sido perfecta, porque ella y yo encontraríamos un equilibrio juntas, lo dulces que serían sus labios y lo incontrolable que sería resistirme a besarla; la recogería todos los días en la mañana para llevarla a desayunar y ver su sonrisa mientras devora su rosquilla y me toma de la mano sobre la mesa, acariciando mis dedos suavemente, yo le respondería el gesto seduciéndola con un guiño; la presumiría siempre y la llevaría de la mano a cada clase para poder robarle un beso cada vez que tuviera que despedirme; la secuestraría los sábados para explorar la ciudad; viajaríamos a Nueva York en el verano para ver las obras de Broadway y visitar la estatua de la libertad tomándonos fotos típicas de turistas para subirlas a Facebook y ser la envidia de todos; iríamos los viernes a un club repleto de gente que quiera sacarla a bailar, pero ella solo bailaría conmigo y luego la llevaría a comer un hotdog para pasar el cansancio de la noche; la llevaría a conciertos de sus bandas favoritas aunque yo muera de vergüenza con algunos, simplemente tomaría venganza torturándola con mi música mientras tenemos nuestra llamada de buenas noches. Extrañaré el éxito que tendríamos juntas, nos graduaríamos y haríamos realidad nuestros sueños porque con alguien así a tu lado, como no luchar por conseguirlo todo. ¡Mierda! Extrañaré la increíble pareja que haríamos y los hermosos hijos que tendríamos, unos con sus hermosos ojos café chocolate y su piel morena, con cabello castaño delgado y suave que se movería con el viento mientras corren a mis brazos, otros con mis ojos azules y la piel blanca como la nieve, que hundirían su carita en su cuello para dormir mientras ella los acurruca. Veo lo que mi vida pudo ser en menos de cinco segundos, pero son cinco segundos que ya perdí quince para que se acabe mi vida. No es suficiente.

—Tori -digo desesperada y temblando, no puedo contener mis lágrimas, ella intenta no romperse frente a mi, pero la veo igual de afligida.

—Diez segundos, ¡háganlo ya!

—Jade, hazlo por favor, vive, por mi. No quiero que mueras hoy, no puedo dejarte morir. ¡Entiende... te amo! -confiesa finalmente lo que yo había sospechado por meses, que ella sentía algo más que amistad por mi.

Eso que me llevó a analizar lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Por lo cual fui a buscarla a su casa, para hablarle, para decirle que no sé lo que siento exactamente, que estoy confundida, pero que me gusta, que me estoy enamorando de ella, y aunque no planeaba decírselo hoy, ya lo estoy, la amo. Fue en el camino al parque que estos tipos nos metieron en su camioneta a fuerzas.

—Jade, ¡Hazlo por favor! -repite con su voz quebradiza.

—¡NO! -empiezo a llorar desconsolada, cinco segundos más, no tenía que ser así.- Tori… yo también te amo.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo sabía. Estas dos están enamoradas, hasta pena me da pero su tiempo se cumplió -dice el tipo tras Tori, asintiendo a su cómplice para que nos maten a ambas en ese momento.

Todo se hace lento, los movimientos de los dedos en los gatillos de ambos hombres empiezan a retroceder, es nuestro fin, todo se acabó, si existe un más allá sólo espero poder encontrarla, poder…

—Toriiiiiiiiii… ¡Noooooooo!

La veo recoger su brazo lentamente colocando el barril de la pistola bajo su quijada, cuando logro reaccionar sobre lo que va a hacer, suelto mi arma al piso y corro hacia su lado olvidándome del hombre que está a mis espaldas.

Es demasiado tarde, su mano fue más rápida que ambos hombres y que mis dos piernas, la alcanzo ya en el piso, su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos.

—¡Que mierda hiciste! -grito llorando mientras la veo ensangrentada, no quiero verla así, pero no puedo desprender mi vista. La bala fue expulsada por detrás de su cuello, su cara no sufrió impacto pero siento su sangre empaparme las piernas mientras la acurruco en mis brazos.

—Tori, no… amor… -le susurro, mis lágrimas impactando su rostro- ¡Mátenmeeee! -les suplico a gritos viendo que guardan sus armas y levantan del piso la que yo tenía en mi mano.

—No preciosa, ella eligió, te regaló su vida, nosotros ya tenemos lo que queríamos. -Se dan media vuelta y suben a la van en la que nos trajeron aquí.- Te daré un consejo, tienes toda una vida por delante, olvida esto y vive, porque si no lo haces, ella se habrá sacrificado por nada.

—Malditos hijos de perra, malditos, se arrepentirán de haber nacido, los voy a encontrar y los haré pedazos -grito sin cesar mientras se marchan dejándonos ahí, en ese frío y oscuro lugar, donde me he quedado sola con mi arrepentimiento.

La acaricio suavemente mientras le canto una canción deseando despertar, esto debe ser una pesadilla, esto tiene que acabar. Me recuesto junto a Tori sobre la acera mojada y la abrazo, necesito que amanezca y levantarme para pasarla a buscar, llevarla a desayunar, verla sonreír y comenzar otra vez… verla viva una día más, decirle que la amo y oír lo mismo de sus labios.

* * *

**A/N Tan tan. Oneshot gente, espero que les haya gustado y si no ya nada.**

**Déjenme un pequeño o largo review mandándome al diablo o lo que quieran :P ¡Adior!**


End file.
